Switching Planes
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: rose and doctor 10 after deciding where to journey to make a mistake and end up in a reality on earth that doesnt exist, the doctor looses rose in an alternate reality on a world that just cant keep still, slow start please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - i dont own doctor who**

**this is set during god knows when with the 10th Doctor possibly not long after they first meet. I have an odd feeling it sounds more like CE but still let me know what you think.**

**This is a one shot till i figure out how to finish it lol enjoy**

"Where are we going?" Rose asked leaning against the controls of the TARDIS anxiously as the Doctor hopped past her hit a random button with a small mallet.

"Dunno just yet." He said pausing to push some buttons before skipping to another part of the panel and tapping it with the mallet then applying more force until a light nearby flashed blue.

Rose struggled to keep her balance as the TARDIS shook angrily.

"Let me think..." The Doctor replied pausing. "Push that lever to your left." He mused jabbing his thumb at a large lever. Struggling to keep her balance Rose did as instructed and the TARDIS lurched angrily causing the Doctor to loose his balance.

He scrambled to his feet grinning sheepishly.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked staring at a screen then pushing at it.

"I dunno!" Rose snapped, where were they going anyway?

"Ok, shall we do pot luck? Left? Right? Up? Down? Forwards? Backwards? Sideways?" He hoppped past her again after completeing his 8th circuit around the panel with his mallet. "I can take you anywhere you fancy." He said his inane grin plastered across his face.

"I fancy pausing before i'm sick." Rose replied.

"Well, no chance of that." He replied fumbling in his jacket and producing his sonic screwdriver with a quick beam then he began another examination of the control panel and tapping at a screen running his hand through his hair.

"You're not that different from... what you were." She commented trying to push the lever without losing what balance she still had.

"Yeah, same old me Rose," He paused and absentmindedly touched his hair, "Just not ginger." He commented almost folornly then hopping around again. "Aha, that looks like fun! What is this?" His grin widening and he tapped again at the controls and gave them a quick zap of the sonic screwdriver and chucked the mallet over his shoulder.

The TARDIS shook madly then with a final jolt stopped.

"Where are we?" Rose asked exciting begginning to bubble inside her.

The Doctor beamed, "We are..." he glanced at the screen, "Hang on... where are we... that's wrong... What was that?" He frowned.

"Where are we?" Rose asked a speck of fear begginning to crawl in her stomach.

"Must have miscalculated." He muttered.

Rose walked over to the doors they swung open and a wave of heat hit her as she walked out into a large rainforest.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"It's... hmmm... doesn't look right..." He glanced around outside anxiously. "Ok we've seen it let's go." He pulled the doors shut.

"Why what is it?" She asked a laugh escaping at the Doctor's sudden change in composure.

"It's a place we should leave very soon." He said walking over to the TARDIS panel and staring at the screen anxiously running his fingers through his hair.

"No, come on tell me!"

"It's not real Rose!" He snapped. "It's completely off the chart, it says Earth but there are other life forms co-existing from other systems... and... " He tapped the screen angrily.

"And?" Rose demanded.

"It's not part of the Earth's history, it doesn't exist..."

"Let's go see!" Rose replied opening the door again to a street with people rushing past the door.

"Stay put Rose this isn't right." He shouted as she wandered out on the street the doors swinging shut behind her...

"Why doesn't she listen to me?" He groaned slapping his forehead racing to the door and swinging it open to a coastal area... the sea crashing against the rocks.

"ROSE!"

**Ok i lied may not be a one shot... let me know what you think if i get enough interest i ll probably continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own doctor david tennant billie piper or the TARDIS etc.**

**A/N: Sorry this is so slow dunno where i'm going with it yet, please R&R**

* * *

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled swinging the door shut then flinging it open again, he stood on the edge of an Arctic tundra.

"ROSE!" He repeated the door closing and opening to a sandy desert with no signs of life. A wave of sand blew into his face and he fell backwards. "Pah... pleh... gnah!" He spat sand on the floor. "Well, I'm not tidying that up!" He stated at the sand covered floor and he shut the door angrily.

"Where did she go?" He muttered, wandering back over to the control panel and staring at the screen leaning forward hoping if his nose was close enough it may give him an answer.

"Come on, you know where she went!" He slapped the panel angrily.

He tapped at some buttons and then walked over to the door, "Right, we'll try this again, if i don't open this door onto that street I'm seriously considering walking out!" He directed his claim to the TARDIS hoping his empty threat may have some effect on it.

The doors swung open.

Back at the rainforest.

"So close!" He clapped his hands together walking back to the control panel.

* * *

Rose stepped out onto the street the TARDIS doors swinging shut behind her, people brushed past her and the big blue police box standing clearly in front of them. Where was she? She turned to re enter the TARDIS to a street bustling with people. "Doctor?" She shouted.

Where was he? He wouldn't just leave her... She had expected him to walk out with her, so they could look around see what was happening together. She groped at the thin air where so recently had her friend been.

She thrust her hands in pockets and fished out the TARDIS key he had given her. Did it have a call device on it... or something. She fumbled with the ordinary key in her hand and it fell to the floor and she picked it up. Where was she?

She jammed the key back in her pocket and pulled out her mobile. When looking up she saw that all that was in this place was the people walking down the street disappearing in the distance. She wanted to see where they were going, what was going on...

But better judgement hit the redial on her phone.

"ROSE!" He picked up the phone a sigh of relief flooding through him.

"Doctor where are we?" She asked looking at the almost faceless people wandering past her.

"Rose, I swear to God, NEVER run off like that again or..." He breathed a sigh of relief, why hadn't he thought of contacting her?

"Where are you?" She asked insistently.

"I'm right where you left me." He replied.

"Then come and get me!" She demanded.

"I... can't seems like this world is a bit shifty..." She distinctly heard him tapping at buttons. "But I'll find you, stay put."

"Doesn't look like I can go anywhere." She pointed out.

"Why? What's going on?" A tinge of fear in his voice.

"I think the people are on a loop or something." She explained, "They are just walking."

"You go the opposite way Rose!" He directed.

"Why? I thought I had to stay put?"

"Well if you move maybe you can find me!" She could imagine him hopping around like he was a genius, where was she...?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haven't updated in donkeys have I? Oh well thought I would for those of you who want to know where I left Rose which seems like an eternity since she decided to move against the bustling people isn't it.**

**Ah well let's continue shall**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although one can dare to dream can't one…**

Pushing slowly past the bustling people Rose squeezed hastily through the milling crowd. Why hadn't she grabbed the doctor before leaving the TARDIS or better yet why hadn't she stood still. There was too much adventure inside of her bursting to be free. There was too much of him trapped inside her.

Although the people weren't paying the slightest bit of attention she couldn't help mutter apologies as she brushed past and sidled through the crushing throng of people. Quietly nodding and stumbling over the feet beneath her own as they walked the opposite way many a time Rose nearly losing her balance and being pushed back the direction she was desperately trying to avoid. She kept feeling her feet being pulled up from beneath her.

This was harder than she had imagined. She had to be near the end soon.

Stumbling again she apologised to a expressionless woman in a suit who rose to her feet and continued walking as if Rose wasn't there.

"Sorry!" Rose, rising to her tiptoes she shouted over the milling heads the crowd continued moving. Manners never hurt anyone.

She continued shuffling through the crowd trying to prevent her from walking the way the Doctor had told her. Taking a heavy breathe she continued. A barest hint of slowing as she continued. She was becoming tired from the continuous pushing against the onslaught of bodies coming against her.

* * *

"Ok big fella, tell me where she is…" The Doctor muttered twisting a handle slowly, "Now." The main column twitched feebly but the TARDIS remained silent.

Verging on kicking the contraption he contained his anger and swung away from the control panel to take a deep breathe. Instead he walked over to the door.

"One more time." He sighed heavily.

He wrenched the door open wishing with everything he could muster she would be standing behind it smiling safe and happy.

A wall of black obstructed his view. Nothing beyond the door just a blackness, a deep pulsing somewhere from within it, the want for Rose to be somewhere nearby controlled his need to be careful. He cautiously reached out his hand dipping into the abyss in front of him. A thick smoke engulfed his fingers, he felt a strong force begin to tighten around his fingers. The smoke began to creep up his palm tightening more and more as it moved slowly up to his wrist.

The darkness began to move around the door.

"No!" He gasped fumbling with his pocket with his free hand stumbling to catch his breathe. The smokey matter was invading the TARDIS. "Come on!" He hissed as he continued to fumble futilely.

An image of Rose flashed through his mind… what if she was walking towards that, what if the next plane was like this.

She'd be crushed with no escape.

Although the sudden fear that made his stomach fill with an icy tingle he realised he couldn't save her if the TARDIS was taken over by this dark matter. His finger were tightened so much he felt his temples throb.

"Come on!" He shouted as he produced his sonic screwdriver. He shone the light on the dark smoke that had now reached his elbow it shrank but only slightly.

He needed the TARDIS, the light from the TARDIS would drive the matter away. But if only he could shut the door to prevent the matter invading further. The weight of the black smoke forced the doctor to crash to his knees. "Be safe Rose." He muttered.

* * *

Fatigue wore heavily on her as she continued to twist and push between the bodies anxiously pent up ball of fear trapped in her chest preventing her inhaling as well as she could.

Then, Rose saw a misty white light ahead of her between the shuffling bodies. The exit… she raised her arms in front of her battling against the people, they were coming from that light… it might take her back to the Doctor somehow…

With a last burst of energy she propelled herself through the last barrage of people into the white light not thinking of anything else but doing as the doctor had told her. So she could right her wrong and find him.

The white smoking light engulfed her and she felt herself become light headed and her body swelled as she moved weightlessly through the light. Her body became lighter and she almost floated through the vaporous atmosphere.

Then she snapped back feeling hard ground beneath her feet her legs so used to being weightless buckled and she collapsed onto a leafy floor.

Heat engulfed her body.

She vaguely remembered the sensation from opening the TARDIS doors to this rainforest plane… was she closer to the doctor… she jammed her hands into her pocket and produced her mobile phone and punched the number she had memorised.

* * *

After managed to undo his shoe lace right-handedly while hopping to trying to ignore the crushing feeling around his left arm and shoulder he lifted his shoe feebly and brought it back careful not to touch the dark matter near the door.

Throwing with all the strength he could muster and putting as much weight behind it as he could the shoe clattered off the control panel of the TARDIS.

"OI!" He yelled. "Fancy doing something about this?" He asked raising his arm at the smoke that had now crept across the TARDIS ceiling moving dangerously close the main column and TARDIS centre.

A blue light flashed angrily.

"It's going to crush you!" He cried helplessly knowing that what he said didn't matter it would register the panic, the impending danger. "PLEASE!" he yelled all feeling lost in his fingers and arm now.

The main column sprung to life and a white incandescent light filling the room with a blindingly hot blast.

**Wow that was a load of twaddle wasn't it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
